Andai
by PhiBell
Summary: [BTS fanfiction] Andaikan saja, semua ini cuma bagian dari mimpi buruk gua. Lo pasti masih ada disini dan bareng-bareng sama kita. /warningofdeathcharacter/ (Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook as the main Characters)(Vkook not as a yaoi) FOR ADMIN RHY(K-NEG COMMENTS) THIS IS ME BEAUTY FEDORA.


"Andai"

BTS fanfiction

(Vkook as the main pair)

Bromance, Friendship, angst.

 _ **-Warning-**_

 _ **(Bahasanya agak kasar, tidak menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Kematian salah satu member, sad Fanfic(ada bawangnya), No rating for this ff, this is not BoyLove(yaoi) fanfic, I just adding some Bromance scene)**_

* * *

 **Bold :** untuk semua kejadian yang terjadi sekarang. *artinya kalau tulisan yang diBold(tebel) gitu berarti itu bukan flashback, tapi yang terjadi sekarang*.

Non Bold : maksudnya tulisan biasa *kaya gini* itu adalah _flashback. yang artinya semua itu adalah Ingatan dari tokoh utama atau yang terjadi dimasa lalu yang dialami tokoh utama._

* * *

 _ **-Don't like don't Read-**_

* * *

Andaikan saja, gua ini lebih ngerti lo.

Andaikan saja, gua lebih sedikit ngerti perasaan lo.

Andaikan saja, gua ini ga bodoh.

Andaikan saja, waktu dapat diputar kembali.

.

 _._

 _Lo pasti masih ada disini_

* * *

Sudah 15 menit lewat sejak bel masuk berbunyi, namun Jungkook belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Taehyung tidak ambil pusing, dia menatap layar handphonenya menunggu Chairmatenya dalam diam.

"Ngeliatin apaan? Serius banget." Taehyung tersentak. Ia menatap kesal Jungkook lalu kembali mengalihkan matanya pada handphonenya.

"Lo lagi," balas Taehyung acuh.

"Iyalah masa abang-abang tukang becak mampir kekelas kita. Yang bener aja lu, sableng." Jungkook menusuk perut Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya membuat Taehyung tersentak geli.

"Sableng teriak sableng." Taehyung memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya.

"Eh gua telat nih, Ga ada respon terkejut dari lu gitu?" Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan tetap menggoda Taehyung.

"Ga mood." Taehyung beranjak keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Jungkook.

Perlahan senyum lebarnya luntur. Digantikan senyum perih yang terlukis sedih disana.

 **Andai gua tau itu adalah terakhir kalinya gua liat lo terlambat. Gua pasti bakal ngerespon lo.**

-0oo0-

"Tae, tau ga gimana caranya ayam nyebrang?" Jungkook lagi-lagi mengganggu Taehyung yang sedang membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Engga, emang gimana?" Taehyung menoleh dan menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Ya gabisa, ayam kok nyebrang. Dia mah lewat tinggal lewat, hahaha." Jungkook tertawa karena berhasil menipu Taehyung.

"Ck, anak siapa sih lo? Jangan ganggu ah," Taehyung kembali fokus membaca buku pelajarannya.

Jungkook tetap tertawa karena ekspresi Taehyung.

 **Andai gua tau itu terakhir kalinya gua denger derai tawa dan lawakan lo. Gua pasti nyoba ketawa walaupun ga lucu sekalipun.**

-0oo0-

"Kook, Kantin ga?" Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya saat jam istirahat berbunyi.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Gua mau keatap sekolahan. Gua kangen semilir-semilir angin disana."

"Sok puitis lo, yaudah gua duluan." Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang sedang termangu seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Nanti gua nyusul." Seru Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk lalu pergi keatap untuk memenuhi keinginannya dan menunggu sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung tidak kunjung datang, ia tidak menepati kata-katanya. Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Gua pasti bakal kangen banget sama suasana ini," ia menggenggam pagar pembatas dan menatap keluar.

Jungkook beranjak pergi dari situ dan masuk kedalam kelasnya sebelum jam berikutnya dimulai.

"Kook, sorry tadi gua lupa." Taehyung menunjukkan deretan gigi rapihnya.

"Haha, selow kali."

 **Andai waktu itu gua ga bohong dan nyamperin lo keatap.**

-0oo0-

"Tae, lu liat buku paket math gua ga? Tadi ada disini." Jungkook mengobrak-abrik lokernya. Mencari buku pelajarannya yang mendadak menghilang.

"Lah, lo taruh mana? Gua ga liat sumpah," balas Taehyung sambil mencoba membantu Jungkook mencari bukunya.

"Taehyung! Ada TechnicalMeeting anak basket, lu dipanggil sama Yoongi Hyung." Teriak seorang anak pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Eh serius? Yaudah gua Otw kesana. Eh Kook, sorry banget bukannya gamau bantuin tapi tiba-tiba ada panggilan. Abis ini gua bantuin cari lagi deh." Taehyung berlari meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Ya!" Teriak Jungkook.

 **Andai waktu itu gua nolak ajakan itu dan tetep bantuin lo.**

-0oo0-

"Yang tidak membawa buku paket Matematikanya, silakan belajar diluar." Seru seorang guru matematika kelas mereka.

Taehyung menatap iba Jungkook yang sedang membereskan bukunya dan berjalan pelan keluar dari kelas sendirian.

"Oke, keluarkan tugas kalian."

 **Andai gua tau, hari itu bakal jadi terakhir kalinya gua liat lo dihukum, gua pasti bakalan pura-pura kehilangan buku dan nemenin lo diluar kelas.**

-0oo0-

"Yah, lagian pake ilang segala buku paket matematika. Udah tau gurunya galak. Pea lo." Ucap Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Mau gimana lagi, gua lupa bawa kali." Ia menghela nafas pelan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"10 menit lagi pelajaran Biologi mulai, lu gamau beli minum dulu?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Tadi gua udah beli," jawab Taehyung.

"Oh yaudah, gua kekantin dulu." Taehyung mengangguk lalu Jungkook pergi.

 **Andai waktu itu gua ikut lo kekantin.**

-0oo0-

"Eh, tadi si Hyera deketan sama cowo lain gitu," bisik Jungkook pada Taehyung saat guru biologi sedang menerangkan tentang struktur sel hewan dan tumbuhan.

"Hah?" Taehyung mendekatkan kupingnya untuk mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Tadi, si Hyera dideketin sama-" belum selesai Jungkook berbicara, Taehyung sudah menjauhkan telinganya.

"Gapenting, gua mau dengerin ini dulu." Ucapnya pada Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam dan ikut memperhatikan.

 **Andai waktu itu gua dengerin curhatan terakhir lo.**

-0oo0-

"Tae, kalau misalkan hari ini itu hari terakhir gua hidup gimana?" Ucap Jungkook lirih.

"Apaan sih, gajelas lo. Mana mungkin." Balas Taehyung tidak suka.

"Ya siapa tau aja kan."

"Mikir lo kejauhan," balas Taehyung cepat.

"Kalau misalkan iya, Lu bakal kangen gua ga?" Taehyung menatap kesal Jungkook.

"Gabakalan. Lagian juga gabakal kejadian, Dan gua ga homo." Taehyung menanggapi ucapan Jungkook dengan sebuah candaan.

"Emang lo ngarep banget gua kangenin?" Canda Taehyung.

"Mendingan gua minta dikangenin sama kuda dah. Kalau sama lu mah rugi, rugi bandar." Ucap Jungkook.

 **Andai gua sadar kalau itu bukanlah sebuah candaan, gua pasti bakal meluk dan gabakal lepasin lo.**

-0oo0-

"Jungkook," Jungkook menoleh dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Dicariin Jin Hyung tuh," seru Taehyung yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

"Kenapa Hyung?" Tanyanya pada Jin.

"Nanti di dorm bantuin gua masak ya, Jimin sama Hobi ada acara sama clubnya soalnya." Jin berdiri dengan gaya coolnya.

"Ohh, iya selow aja kali Hyung. Gua bantuin." Cengir Jungkook.

"Nah, anak baik." Jin menepuk kepala Jungkook lalu pergi.

"Tumben minta bantuan sama gua, dia." Ucap Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"..."

"Wei Tae, gua lagi ngomong sama lu." Jungkook menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan.

"Eh iya, tadi apaan?"

"Kaga jadi, lupain." Ucap Jungkook kesal.

"Yaudah," balas Taehyung acuh.

 **Andai gua tau itu bakal jadi terakhir kalinya lo kesel sama gua, gua pasti bakal bikin lo tambah kesel.**

-0oo0-

"Gua duluan," Taehyung berlari dengan seragam olahraganya menuju lapangan.

"Eh tungguin," Jungkook mempercepat tangannya untuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Tae, Taehyung!" Teriak Jungkook memanggil nama Taehyung.

"Yeh, gua ditinggal, Dasar anak setan." Ucap Jungkook kesal.

 **Andai waktu itu gua ga ninggalin lo.**

-0oo0-

"Tadi lo ninggalin gua, kampret." Jungkook memukul punggung Taehyung.

"Tadikan gua bilang duluan." Balas Taehyung tidak mau kalah.

"Temen ye temen, baek banget lo." Ucap Jungkook sarkastik.

"Pfft, baperan amat. Iye, iye maaf." Kekeh Taehyung.

"Semuanya, sekarang baris perkelompok." Tiba-tiba guru olahraga datang.

Jungkook mulai menoleh kesana kemari. Sedangkan Taehyung sudah memiliki kelompok dengan teman basketnya yang kebetulan satu kelas dengannya.

"Sama kita aja, Kook." Ucap seorang perempuan padanya.

"Yaudah, makasih."

 **Andai hari itu gua milih kelompok sama lo.**

-0oo0-

"Eh tae! Mau kemana?" Teriak Jungkook saat dia melihat Taehyung berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Ada urusan, duluan!" Taehyung berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang termangu disana.

"Iya, hati-hati!" Balasnya.

 **Andai hari itu gua bisa pulang bareng dan nemenin lo selama perjalanan, andai gua sadar kalau itu adalah percakapan terakhir kita.**

-0oo0-

 _'Tae, lo dimana? Gua sama Jin hyung udah siapin makanan nih. Balik buruan.'_

Taehyung menatap layar handphonenya dan mengetik balasan atas pesan dari Jungkook.

 _'Gua masih ada urusan. Makan duluan aja. Gua nyusul.'_

Taehyung memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celana. Ia berjalan kearah sekumpulan pria yang sedang mengobrol.

 **Andai hari itu gua makan bareng lo untuk terakhir kalinya.**

-0oo0-

"Jin hyung, gua keluar duluan ya. Gua mau nyari Tae. Gila udah malem kaya gini dia belum balik juga." Jungkook mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Iya, hati-hati dan kalau ketemu sama Jimin dan hobi tolong disuruh pulang ya." Jungkook mengangguk dan pergi untuk keluar rumah.

"Kadang si Alien ini bikin khawatir." Bisiknya sebelum ia mendengar sebuah klakson dari sebuah mobil.

 **Andai hari itu gua langsung pulang dan engga bikin lo khawatir.**

-0oo0-

 _7 missed call from Jin Hyung._

Taehyung menatap layar handphonenya kesal.

"Apaan sih, orang dibilang bakal pulang telat." Taehyung memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya tanpa berniat menghubungi Jin.

 **Andai saat itu gua nelpon balik Jin Hyung.**

-0oo0-

"Mereka berdua kemana sih, ini si Jimin sama Hobi udah ada dirumah." Ucap Jin gusar.

"Coba telpon Jungkookie, hyung." Ucap Hoseok padanya.

"Tadi ga aktif, mungkin lowbat." Jin mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

"Udah jam 11 malem. Perlu gua cari mereka?" Tanya Jimin seraya bangun dari duduknya.

"Engga usahlah, nanti tambah ribet." Balas Jin.

"Gua pulang." Seru Taehyung dari pintu. Semua mata menatap kearahnya khawatir.

"Kemana aja lu, jam segini baru pulang, telpon gua ga diangkat?" Jin sedikit kesal dan menghampiri Taehyung.

"Gua udah bilang sama Jungkook gua ada urusan. Yaudahlah." Balas Taehyung.

"Terus si Jungkook mana? Ga sama lu?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan.

"Kaga, emangnya dia nyusul gua?" Jin, Jimin serta Hoseok mulai panik.

"Kok ga sama lu!? Tadi dia nyusul lu," Taehyung tersentak lalu berlari keluar untuk mencari Jungkook.

 **Andai saat itu gua ga pulang telat. Dan gabikin lo nyusul gua.**

-0oo0-

"Jungkook!"

"Jungkook!"

"Aish, kemana dia." Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jungkookie! Jungkook!" Teriakan mereka saling bersahutan ditengah malam.

"Lu udah coba telpon nomor Kookie lagi, Hyung?" Tanya Jimin pada Jin.

"Belum, lu aja nih yang nelpon." Jin menyerahkan handphonenya pada Jimin.

 _'The number your calling its not active, please try again later.'_

"Ga aktif," Ucap Jimin putus asa.

"Yaudah kita mencar, lu kesana gua kesana dan jimin kesana, hobi kesana." Ucap Jin pada Taehyung.

Mereka berpencar sesuai lokasi yang Jin bagi-bagi tadi.

"Lo dimana sih, bikin khawatir aja." Bisik Taehyung khawatir.

Tak lama Taehyung, Jimin serta Hoseok mendapat panggilan dari Jin untuk bertemu ditempat pertama tadi.

"Hyung, mata lu kenapa? Kenapa sama Kookie?" Tanya Hoseok khawatir.

"Oke, semuanya dengerin baik-baik. Bener-bener dengerin gua baik-baik." Ucap Jin. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Emang Jungkook kenapa sih!" Teriak Taehyung.

"Iya! Lu diem dulu!" Teriak Jin membalas Taehyung.

"Apaan sih lo berdua. Kita dengerin dulu." Ucap Jimin menengahi.

"Jungkook-"

"Kecelakaan."

"Sekarang jasadnya udah ada dirumah sakit, dan kita masih belum diperbolehkan dateng, masih diperiksa." Ucap Jin terbata-bata.

Mata Taehyung membulat. Seakan tak percaya.

"Haha, lo bercanda kan? Lucu sumpah. Oke bagus, pertunjukannya sangat bagus. Penonton diperbolehkan untuk pulang." Taehyung memundurkan langkahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Jimin menjambak rambutnya pelan. Ia frustasi, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Hoseok hanya terdiam. Menatap kosong kedepan.

"Gua ga bercanda! Gua serius! Jungkook udah ga ada lagi!" Teriak Jin pada Taehyung.

"Ga, ga. Gamasuk akal lo. Jelas-jelas tadi siang dia bareng gua, dia-dia.." Taehyung kehilangan kata-katanya mengingat semua yang ia dan Jungkook lakukan.

"Dia apa hah? JUNGKOOK BILANG LU HARI INI NGEJAUH DARI DIA! LU MAU BILANG APA?" Jin menarik kerah Taehyung kasar.

"Hyung, cukup." Hoseok menarik Jin pelan. Melerai mereka berdua, sedangkan Jimin, ia hanya terduduk ditengah jalan dan mulai terisak pelan.

"Lu yang lucu Tae, lu lucu. Cocok jadi pelawak." Jin mendorong Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hyung, bilang sama gua. Lo bercanda kan? Semua ini halusinasi gua doang kan?" Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Taehyung. Ia jatuh terduduk.

"Semua ini, cuma mimpi kan? Ini engga nyata kan?" Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya kelangit-langit. Menatap langit polos tanpa bintang, hanya ada bulan dengan sinarnya yang redup.

Jin menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sementara Hoseok hanya menatap kosong kedepan.

"Jungkook ga mungkin ninggalin kita semua kan?" Bisik Taehyung disela-sela keheningan.

"Jungkook sekarang ada dirumah kan? Nunggu kita semua pulang kan?" Bisikan itu berubah menjadi kata-kata yang menusuk hingga ke relung hati.

Perlahan isakan Jimin terdengar. Terdengar semakin kencang dan semakin kencang.

Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya menatap aspal kasar yang kini menjadi alasnya untuk duduk. Tangannya menggenggam kencang rerumputan yang tumbuh dipinggir-pinggir jalan berbatu tersebut.

Perlahan isakan itu berubah menjadi sebuah raungan. Bukan hanya Jimin, kini Hoseok juga ikut terisak, tenggelam dalam lautan duka.

Semilir angin menambah dinginnya hati mereka yang kini telah membeku. Taehyung terdiam, ia perlahan menghapus kristal bening yang meleleh dari kedua bola matanya.

Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya. Membuat Jimin, hoseok dan Jin tersentak.

Ia berjalan pelan menjauhi mereka. Entah apa yang kini ada didalam pikirannya, atau mungkin ia telah kehilangan pikirannya.

"Gua balik duluan." Ucapnya pelan. Ia lelah.

"Iya, kita juga harus pulang. Gua ga tau lagi harus ngomong apa sama Namjoon dan Yoongi," ucap Jin pelan seraya menghapus jejak air matanya.

 **Lo masih ada disini, bareng-bareng sama kita.**

-0oo0-

"Tae, kenapa lu ga siap-siap? Jungkook udah siap dimakamkan." Jimin masuk kedalam kamar Taehyung dan melihatnya sedang duduk lemas meratapi semuanya.

"Duluan aja, gua nyusul." Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

Taehyung memutar sebuah kran air dan membiarkan butir-butir itu menghujani kepalanya.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding dan memukul keras dinding tersebut. Perih, rasa itu menjalar dari tangannya.

"Sebenernya, yang bodoh itu gua apa lo sih." Ia mulai bicara pada sebuah kaca yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Seenak jidat lo ninggalin gua disini, ninggalin kita semua disini, ninggalin keluarga lo." Seringai diwajahnya muncul, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Haha, lo pikir kita semua ga kepikiran? Lo pikir dengan perginya lo, kita semua santai aja? Seharusnya dulu gua daftarin lo jadi pelawak. Lo cocok, Kook." Taehyung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin itu.

"Kenapa bukan gua aja? Kenapa harus lo yang pergi!" Ucapan pelannya berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan.

 _ **Prankk..**_

"Taehyung!" Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun. Bahkan mengabaikan darah yang menetes dari tangannya.

"Cukup! Ini semua bukan salah lu. Berhenti sakitin diri lu, berhenti berpikir kalau ini semua salah lu, berhenti mikirin semua ini." Ucap Namjoon pelan seraya menggenggam kuat bahu Taehyung. Ia terdiam, menatap kebawah tanpa membalas tatapan Namjoon.

"Lo pikir gua gapunya otak ya, Hyung?" Balasnya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Namjoon.

"Lo pikir gua bisa berhenti berfikir tentang semua ini sementara otak gua masih ada didalam sini!" Taehyung meninggikan suaranya sambil menunjuk kepalanya, dimana otaknya berada.

"Lo pikir gua bisa ga merasa bersalah atas semua yang terjadi?"

"Lo pikir gua gapunya hati?"

"LO PIKIR GUA SETOLOL ITU, HAH!" Teriak Taehyung pada Namjoon. Ia mendorong Namjoon hingga punggung besar pria kelahiran 1994 itu membentur dinding yang ada dibelakangnya.

Namjoon terdiam, ia kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menghela nafasnya sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Mianhae, hyung." Taehyung keluar dan meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian didalam sana.

"Kook, gua gatau lagi harus apa. Gua gagal jadi seorang leader." Ucapnya frustasi. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang leader dari grupnya, mengingat ialah yang paling terakhir tau tentang semua kejadian ini, mengingat ialah yang tidak becus mengurus teman-temannya ini.

Taehyung mendesis menahan perih yang kini mulai menjalar.

"Tangan lu kenapa?" Hoseok panik dan segera mengambil kotak obat dan membersihkan luka serta kaca-kaca yang masih menempel disana.

"Ini semua bukan salah lu, Tae." Ucap pelan Hoseok setelah selesai memperban tangan Taehyung.

"Kenapa semua orang bilang semua itu bukan salah gua?" Kini Taehyung mulai tertawa pelan, Hoseok menatapnya sedih.

"Karena emang bukan salah lu. Itu semua kemauan Jungkookie sendiri." Taehyung mendecih pelan.

"Kemauan Jungkook? Menurut lu dia mau mati gitu aja?" Mata Taehyung mulai memerah.

"Sstt, Sekarang lu siap-siap. Upacaranya sebentar lagi dimulai. Rambut sama baju lu udah basah semua." Hoseok memukul bahu Taehyung main-main.

"Iya," ia kembali menuju kamarnya dan berganti baju. Ia sudah tidak mendapati Namjoon lagi disitu.

 **Dan sekarang gua sadar, penyesalan gaakan membuahkan hasil apa-apa, penyesalan ga bakal bikin lo bangkit dari kematian lo. Tapi setidaknya gua pernah menyesal daripada tidak sama sekali.**

-0oo0-

"Kook, gua tau kita udah bersama-sama selama 6 tahun. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar ya? Sama sekali bukan. Itu waktu yang lama, lama banget. Gua tau kita emang gapunya banyak kenangan indah berdua tapi lu adalah roommate terbaik gua sepanjang masa. Gua bener-bener ngucapin banyak terimakasih selama ini udah selalu bantuin gua, jagain yang lain selagi gua gaada, ngebantu semua member. Gua ga nyangka sama sekali ini semua bakal terjadi, ini diluar pikiran gua. Tadinya gua iri karena lu yang paling muda, dan jadi yang paling terakhir kena Wamil, tapi sekarang gua tambah iri karena lu jadi gabakal ngejalanin Wamil. Jaga diri lu baik-baik disana. Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook." Namjoon membacakan suratnya untuk Jungkook. Semua member telah membacakan suratnya, kini adalah giliran Taehyung.

Taehyung melangkah pelan kesamping peti dimana Jungkook terbaring kaku disana. Ia memandangi wajah Jungkook untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Membayangkan sebuah senyuman dan tawa yang pernah terukir dibibir pria itu yang kini telah tertidur untuk selamanya.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak membuat surat apapun. Karena semua yang ingin ia sampaikan sudah tertulis jelas didalam pikirannya.

"Gua ga butuh bantuan lo, Kook. Gua ga butuh semua bantuan yang pernah lo kasih ke gua. Gua ga butuh semua itu kalau pada akhirnya lu bakal ninggalin gua disini kaya sekarang. Hidup lo lucu ya? Enak banget, lo pasti ga mikirin perasaan kita semua yang lo tinggal, lo pasti ga ngerasain gimana rasanya ditinggal sama orang yang berharga dihidup lo. Iyalah lo engga ngerasain dan mikirin, orang lo main pergi gitu aja. Gua bosen liat lo selalu sok kuat, sok bisa segalanya, sok bertingkah layaknya lo seorang Golden maknae, padahal lo cuma anak kecil biasa. Anak kecil biasa yang bisanya ngerepotin semua Hyungnya, terus yang bisanya ngegangguin Hyungnya, yang bisanya jailin Hyungnya. Lo itu ga lebih dari seorang maknae usil, Maknae usil yang selalu disayang semua orang, Maknae usil yang selalu bisa dapetin perhatian gua. Haha-" ia tertawa pedih, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Dan sekarang lo pergi, pergi gitu aja. Lo bahkan ga inget buat ngucapin selamat tinggal ke gua. Andai gua tau kata "hati-hati" adalah ucapan terakhir lo buat gua, gua pasti bakal berhenti lari dan meluk lo." Bulir bulir cairan hangat itu mulai meleleh perlahan membasahi kedua pipi Taehyung.

"Kook, gua bosen nangis. Gua bosen mikirin lo terus, gua bosen banget." 5 member lainnya hanya menatap sendu Taehyung, beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari bola mata mereka.

"Waktu itu gua pernah bilang, suara lo itu ngebosenin, tapi sekarang gua sadar kalau lo diem terbujur kaku kaya sekarang, semuanya jadi terasa lebih ngebosenin."

"Kook, gua cape. Gua cape ngejalanin semua ini."

"Kook, gua butuh bantuan lo sekarang."

"Kook, buka mata lo! Liat gua! Gua cape ngeluarin air mata cuma buat lo!" Teriaknya pada tubuh kaku Jungkook.

"Bangun, tolong bangun dan bilang kalau semua ini cuma candaan lo." Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia mengeluarkan semua emosi yang selama ini ia pendam.

Jimin menghampiri Taehyung dan menariknya pelan. "Cukup Tae, cukup." Ia memeluk Taehyung dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

 **Semuanya udah terlambat, lo gabisa bangun untuk bilang kalau semua ini cuma candaan lo. Lo gabisa bangun cuma untuk bilang kalau semua ini cuma tipuan paling ga lucu dari lo.**

-0oo0-

"Tae, sibuk?" Teriak seseorang dari luar kamarnya.

"Ga, masuk aja." Yoongi masuk kedalam kamar Taehyung.

"Tumben buka-buka album foto. Biasanya selalu lu taruh gudang." Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Taehyung dan ikut melihat ratusan foto-foto mereka saat Jungkook masih ada.

"Lagi pengen aja. Gaterasa udah 2 tahun yang lalu Jungkook pergi." Taehyung tersenyum tipis mengingat semua memori yang pernah terjadi dimasa lalu.

"Iya, gua juga kangen dia." Jawab Yoongi pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong lu ngapain kesini, Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung pada Yoongi.

"Numpang tidur, Jin lagi main game jadi berisik banget, gabisa tidur gua." Yoongi berbaring dikasur Taehyung dan mulai memeluk guling miliknya.

"Ck,"

"Tae, kenapa lo masih suka teringat segala hal tentang Jungkook?" Taehyung menoleh dengan sedikit shock.

"Wae?" Tanya Yoongi lagi padanya.

"I don't know, maybe I just love remembering him." Balasnya.

"Hmm, Terkadang gua suka nanya itu kediri gua sendiri. Kenapa gua suka inget-inget tentang Jungkook," ucap Yoongi pada Taehyung.

"dan jawabannya?" Taehyung menatap lurus.

"Maybe I just like torturing myself." Ucap Yoongi miris.

Mereka berdua tersenyum hangat. Dan menatap lurus kedepan.

 **Lu denger kan Kook, kita disini gabisa lupain lo dengan mudah. Mungkin semua kejadian itu udah berlalu tapi kita tetep inget semuanya.**

-0oo0-

 **Taehyung berdiri dibalkon dormnya. Menatap langit yang polos tanpa satu bintangpun, hanya ada sebuah bulan dengan cahayanya yang meredup. Sama seperti malam itu, malam dimana dirinya kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya.**

 **"Andai semua yang terjadi cuma mimpi gua doang. Pasti lu masih ada disini." Ucap Taehyung melanjutkan seluruh kata-katanya yang sebelumnya belum selesai ia ucapkan.**

 **"Kook, setelah semua yang terjadi, 2 tahun setengah setelah kepergian lu. Gua cuma pingin bilang satu hal," bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah.**

 **"Gua kangen banget sama lu. Dan gua harap lu bahagia dimanapun lu berada sekarang. Karena kita semua disini udah mulai ngambil kembali kebahagiaan kita."**

 **"Makasih udah mau jadi sahabat terbaik gua selama 6 tahun terakhir hidup lu." Senyuman itu mengembang seiring dengan terbangnya guguran-guguran bunga diawal musim gugur ini.**

 **"Sahabat baik kita semua." Ucap Jin, Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon bersamaan seraya mereka datang dan saling merangkul satu sama lain.**

 **"Pabo-yah, kami merindukanmu!" Teriak Jimin.**

 **"Kookie,berbahagialah disana!" Teriak Yoongi.**

 **"Muscle guy, Jangan pernah lupain kita disini!" Teriak Jin.**

 **"Jaga diri lu baik-baik!" Teriak Namjoon.**

 **"Jungkookie, terimakasih untuk segalanya!" Teriak Hoseok sebagai penutup dari pernyataan mereka semua.**

 **"Kalian ngeganggu suasana tenang gua," kekeh Taehyung seraya kembali menatap langit hampa itu.**

 **"Langit takkan indah bila tidak ada para bintang yang menemani sang rembulan," bisik Taehyung.**

 **"Sampai jumpa dikehidupan kedua, Jeon Jungkookie."**

-Tamat-

_boys meet their own fate_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Cup-cup, jangan nangis ya kalian semua *GRbangetgua*.

Hai~ Bell datang kembali untuk membawakan kisah sedih ala ala ini :'v gatau tiba-tiba muncul aja diotak Bell pas Bell udah mau tidur.

Kalau Bell saranin nih ya, dengerin -Hold me tight music box version- sambil baca FF ini. Dijamin feelnya dapet. *Promosi*

Dan lagi-lagi Bell harus bilang terimakasih banyak sama kalian semua yang udah mau baca FF gaje Bell :'v dan maaf kalau ga sesuai ekspetasi kalian. Maaf kalau feelnya kurang dapet, maaf kalau ga sesedih yang kalian pikirin. Dan sekali lagi soal gaya bahasa fict kali ini, maaf kalau agak bikin risih kalian soalnya menurut Bell bakal jadi tambah menarik kalau gaya bahasanya kaya anak indo jaman sekarang yekan *biarkekinian* oke sekian dari Bell, makasih banyak~

Dan nantikan karya-karya Bell selanjutnya yaaaa..

I LOVE YOU GUYS, ALWAYS! *jogedjoged*


End file.
